Warsing
by InfinateEmotion
Summary: A fun tale that i am still writing. its not done typing yet and im almost done writing it. it should be 16 and 1 half chapters when complete! please PLEASE R and R!
1. The Power

(Story Format)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any thing that may resemble another author's work, ideas, etc.

Warsing

by Max Stein

Stage 1- The Power

**In Tokyo, Japan. Many people go about their day without any extreme events happening. Every once in a while you may get the horrible call that your wife was in a car accident, or your savings have been lost; but that's only sometimes. Occasionally. Although... today just may be one of those days...**

"**HIKARU! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!" shouts a woman's voice. **

"**Yeah! I heard ya the 2nd time!" says a sleepy girl named Hikaru.**

**Hikaru Minuzaki is a 14 year old 8th grader that goes to the middle class all girls school. She has short pink hair, she likes to wear head bands a lot. And her favorite one she decides to wear today, is a pink and black headband that covers her ears but it doesn't alter your hearing. It also has a nifty design on the ear piece. It was given to her by her grand mother who had lots of treasures. Including an old rusty key that her grand mother told her never to lose. That she may need it one day. So Hikaru tied some string through it and wears it like a necklace. **

**She rushes to get dressed and heads down stairs when she is startled by her younger brother, Shu. **

"**BOO!" Shu shouts in surprise.**

**Hikaru is shocked by this she slips and falls down the stairs.**

**BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP CRASH!**

"**Ow. That was a dirty trick Shu." Hikaru said rubbing her sore bottom. **

"**Only the best for you! Ha Ha!" he walked away. **

**Just then Hikaru's mom, Saruka, says, " You better grab something at school. You wont have time to eat it here and make it to the bus on time. And I am not driving you." **

**Hikaru nods, grabs her things and runs out the door, " Bye Mom!" she shouts from outside.**

"**Have a great day!" her Mom shouts back. **

**Hikaru is walking at a steady pace to the school bus stop. The bus isnt there yet. "I need to get to bed earlier so I don't have this issue. Yawn." she thinks to her self. Just then the bus came into view. Hikaru was a good distance away so she started to run. She gets their before the bus and is panting, "Huh...huh...huh...whew.." **

**One of her school mates that is also at her stop asks, "Are you ok Hikaru?" **

"**Yeah, im ok... I just need to catch my breath." Hikaru says regaining her ability to breathe.**

**The bus slows to a stop and the students board.**

**Hikaru looks around for a seat and sees her friend Misaki Rotoshinda sitting on the right side of the bus.**

"**Hi Misaki, did you almost miss the bus again today?" She asks sarcastically. **

**Misaki is Hikaru's best friend. They have known each other since kindergarten. Misaki's Father passed away at an early age so her Grandfather takes care of her and her mother is a Secretary for a collage in Kyoto. Her grandfather is a retired gunsmith he tells her the history of a lot of different guns even though she doesn't like hearing them all that often, she does listen very good. She also has very keen hearing. **

**Hikaru sits down, "Nah, I got up all by myself today." **

**Misaki looks at her with disbelief, " You, get up by your self? HAHAHAHAHA! Oh that is funny." even the kids next to them giggled a little. **

"**HEY! Stop laughing! I will learn to get up by my self one day!" Hikaru says standing up. **

**The bus driver yells, " sit down young lady! No standing while the bus is in motion! Or do you need to re-learn that rule!" **

**Hikaru quickly sits back down. **

"**I'm sorry Hikaru, I couldn't help it." Misaki says.**

**Hikaru shrugs, "but you are right, I need an alarm clock or something." **

**Hikaru and Misaki are in most of the same classes at their school. The school is a basic school like you would see in America except it is an all girls school and like in all Japanese manga school girls often wear uniforms to school. This school's uniform is a collared shirt with a tie, sport jacket, long skirt, knee socks and school issued shoes. ( I hate describing things...) **

**The day goes by uneventful as always but when it comes time for lunch that's when things start to get weird. **

**Hikaru walks toward the Cafeteria and all of the sudden hears an ear shattering scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **

**Everyone that was within earshot of the noise came rushing towards it. Hikaru enters the lunch room to see a group of students surrounding something. She tries to get closer and gets stopped. She tries again and this time she breaks free. **

"**Oh my god..." she says to herself. **

**On the floor was a body of a man in a black trench coat. He had a mask on so no one knew who he was, and he was in a pool of blood. **

"**Hikaru!" Someone yells. **

**Hikaru turns to see misaki trying to get through. **

"**Misaki are you seeing what I am seeing?" Hikaru asks. **

**Misaki scans the body quickly. She then says, "Hikaru, this man was shot with a basic handgun with an extension that kept it quiet. He was shot in the stomach so he may have just been startled by the shot or he's just stupid cause im sure that 1 shot to the stomach wont kill someone." **

**Hikaru is thinking to herself, " either this is an extreme case of Deja vu or I know this guy somehow. They say that even if you don't talk, if you make eye contact you know someone. Maybe that is true." **

**It is then that the school security guards and administrators show up. They break the crowd up and tell everyone to eat in the gymnasium. Everyone but the School people head out of the Cafeteria. Just as Hikaru is about to leave she hears a feint ringing in her ears. She moves the head band a little and the ringing goes away. **

**She puts the headband back on and this time it is much louder. So loud all she could do was yell, " AAAAAAAH! Make it stop!" **

**Every one turns around to see Hikaru on her knees putting her hands over her ears which are covered by the headband.**

"**Hikaru, are you ok?" Misaki asks. **

**Amongst the ringing Hikaru hears a jingling sound and the ringing stops. She gets up and just stands there. Everyone is looking at her.**

"**Hikaru... your eyes...what happened." Misaki asks. **

**The School principle walks over, "Is everything alright?" he asks. **

"**Hikaru doesn't look too good. She looks like she is in a trance." Misaki tells him. **

**The principle walks over and bends down to look at Hikaru square in the eye. He waves his hand in front of her face. No reaction. **

**Just then, Hikaru's body shoves the principle out of the way and through the crowd of kids. She bolts out of the school and down the street. **

" **Where are you going Hikaru!" Misaki says. **

**Misaki decides to follow Hikaru believing that she may be in some sort of trouble. Mean while everyone at school is completely stupefied by what just happened. **

**Hikaru runs to an old abandoned warehouse about a mile away. Misaki is just barely able to keep her within eye sight until she goes into the building. Then she loses sight of her in the darkness. Hikaru slows down and enters a room that lights up as she enters. Her body lies down on a table in the middle and a metal clamp secures her, preventing any kind of escape. She then seems to break free from the trance she was in. **

"**Huh?...wha... where am I? Hikaru says to herself still a little dazed. **

"**You are in my custody now young lady." says a deep voice. A tall figure walks into the light and exposes a tall man with a beard and a monocle in his left eye.** **He is wrapped in a cloak that covers the rest of his body except for his hands which are resting on a cane. "I am Greorg Sharkowski III** **I am looking for a rare item called the key of destiny."**

"**Key of Whatity?" Hikaru asks slightly disbelieving. **

"**Key of Destiny. It is the key (no pun intended) to the Orb of Demise. Once the key and orb are joined, the one best suited will be bestowed a mighty gift deseving of their character. I hope to attain infinate power and rule the world!" Greorg explains. **

**Hikaru rolls her eyes, "ok I heard your story, I don't even know what the key of destiny is, nor would I have it. Even if I did, I wouldn't just give it to you because you are obviously evil. I however happen to be a honest law abiding citizen who wont let a terrorist get his/her hands on a WMD." **

**Greorg walks over to her, " you will tell me then, what is this around your neck?" **

**Hikaru looks down, " That is a keepsake from my grandmother. It is one of her very special treasures and she told me never to lose it." **

"**I am going to ask you nicely the first time. May I see it for a second?" Greorg asks nicely like he said. **

"**Uuug... if it will get you to let me out of this clamp then sure." said Hikaru reluctantly. Greorg then pushes a button on the bottom of the table that Hikaru was on. The clamps release her and she gets up. **

**Greorg holds out his hand as if waiting for his prize. Hikaru agreeing to the deal let him look at it. He then took out of his pocket a glass ball. **

"**That thing has a key hole...is that?"— she is cut off. **

**Greorg slowly put inserts the key into the glass ball. And he turns it. A devilish grin stretches across his face, " it is! This is the Key of Destiny!" **

**Hikaru, surprised, nearly falls over but catches herself, "You gotta be kidding me!"**

**The glass ball glows and rises out of Greorg's hand. It then hovers there. **

"**O, great Orb! Bestow upon me Infinite Power!" Greorg says with is hands in the air. **

"**Hey, I want my key back, its special to me!" Hikaru yells. **

"**Bwa ha ha! Do what you wish, you are no longer a use to me. I have received what I wanted!" Greorg tosses the key to Hikaru who puts it back around her neck. **

**Hikaru turns around to leave when the ball of light flies at her and runs into her from behind. It enters her body also knocking the wind out of her, "Guh..." she falls to the floor.**

**Inside Hikaru's mind she sees a white light, just like the one that just attacked her. **

"**Young girl, you are the one worthy of being bestowed the gift of rebirth." says an undescribable voice. **

"**Huh? Didn't Greorg open the thing? Shouldn't be the one to get this and not me?" Hikaru asks.**

"**No, that man had evil intentions behind his actions, and an evil heart that guided them. You however are pure and innocent with a kind heart. Only one such as you is worthy of this power." the voice explains**

"**Ok. I kinda get it but what does this 'gift of rebirth' consist of?" Hikaru asks.**

"**The only information I will reveal to you is that you have many new abilities that you did not have before, but until you awaken them through trails and hardships will you come to know what they are. One power that I will tell you of is the power of Flight. If you feel the air beneath you, and you imagine yourself soaring than you will fly." says the voice**

"**I don't know what to say, I am flattered that you would pick me, but now that I have these powers isn't there going to be a really big, angry Greorg waiting for me when I wake up?" asks Hikaru.**

"**You will not be harmed by him. Now accept my gift of rebirth!" the voice said.**

**Hikaru's body on the outside started to shine. **

"**What the!" Greorg says surprised. **

**Misaki finds her way to the room where hikaru and Greorg are. She sees Hikaru on the floor glowing. She all she can do is hold her mouth wide open. **

**She glows uncontrollably and the whole room explodes with light. Both Greorg and Misaki both shield their eyes. As the light fades, Hikaru is floating about a foot above the ground. **

**She opens her eyes and floats down to the ground. **

"**YOU CANT HAVE MY POWER! ITS MINE! NOT YOURS!" Greorg shouts. The then reveals a sword concealed within his cane. "You will give me that power even if I have to open up your soul to get it!" he says charging at Hikaru.**

**He swings his blade ferociously at Hikaru who dodges his strokes with ease. **

"**Stand Still! Let me have what is mine!" Greorg says with anger. The act of Greorg slashing and Hikaru dodging every single stroke. Until she finally grabs the sword mid swing and holds it. Greorg couldn't even make it budge/**

"**Rrrg...Let go!" Greorg is getting furious now. **

"**No..." whispers Hikaru. She snaps the blade in half, and runs her fist into Greorg's gut.**

**He then makes that "I just got punched in the gut sound" and goes flying.**

**Hikaru thinks to herself, "Strength must be one of the other powers that the spirit was talking about." Greorg slams into the wall. Hikaru walks over to him. **

"**Never let me see you again." she says in a serious tone. **

**Greorg is barely conscious, "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh..." **

**Hikaru then faints, and falls over. Misaki runs over to her**

"**Hikaru! Wake up!" she pleads. She shakes Hikaru trying to wake her up.**

"**uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh... Mi...sa...k.." she falls unconscious. **

**Misaki smiles. she picks up Hikaru and rests her on her own shoulders. With Misaki's help they make it back to Hikaru's house. Misaki then goes home. **

_**End of Chapter 1**_

**_To be continued_...**


	2. Amed GonCharger

Warsing and the Grand Magic Knight

Chapter 2: Amed GonCharger

Last Time

Hikaru had received the power that was in the orb of demise, she then used its power to defeat the evil Greorg III

Last Time

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…………………

""BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"" Hikaru's alarm clock went off.

"Time to get up dear" Said Hikaru's mom. "Ok" Hikaru said sleepily. Hikaru got dressed and when down stairs for breakfast. "Good Morning" she said. "Good morning" her mom replied "where were you last night? You got home very late." Hikaru told her mom what happened the night before. "YOU DID WHAT!" Hikaru's mom yelled "YOU KILLED A MAN!" Hikaru (sweating bullets now) said, "Well he did attack me you know…" her mom looked at her with disappointment. "That is no excuse. You know that killing someone is against the law!" her mom was giving the no-no gesture. "Well I gotta get to school." Hikaru said. "Yeah I guess your right. Go on ahead. But you will be severely punished when you get home!" her mom yelled as she dashed out the door. "OH NOOOO!" she yelled "the bus left without me!" Hikaru thought to herself, "Maybe I can fly to school. But then everyone will see me. Now if I were invisible…. Nah I probably don't have that power." Just then her neighbor was walking outside to get his paper. Like a good neighbor Hikaru waved and said, "Hello!" the man looked around and said, "who said that!" Hikaru said back, "I did!" the man now very scared said, "come out from where ever you are hiding!" Hikaru thinks, "This guy can't see me! Hey I must be invisible! (Cool)" she lifts off the ground and shoots off to school.

"There is the school, better land." Hikaru thought. She looked for a spot where no one was. She landed behind the school near the generator, and then re-appeared. She walked around the corner and saw her bus had just gotten there. She ran over to it, "Hey Misaki!" she shouted. "How's it goin' Hikaru? Are you ok from yesterday's incident?" she inquired. "I'd rather not talk about it." Hikaru answered. They entered the school and get to their 1st class.

Their teacher, Mrs. Dingo, said, "Attention class! We have a new student. Please welcome Amed GonCharger. A small boy about Hikaru's size was standing at the front of class. "Hello" he said. The class responded with various different greetings. The teacher said, "There is an empty seat next to the girl with the headband on. Her name is Hikaru. She tends to space out from time to time so you may find it easy to get along with her." The class laughed. Amed took his seat to the right of Hikaru, "Pleased to meet you Hikaru, I hope we can get along with each other." He said. Misaki was motioning to get Hikaru's attention. "He is cute. Don't you think so?" she whispered. "He's ok, I mean he isn't a drop dead hunk but he looks ok to me." Hikaru whispered back. "I get a strange feeling from him, why is that?" Hikaru thought. "Because, you are able to sense my power aura." A voice was 'heard' inside Hikaru's head. "Who are you! And why are you in my head!" Hikaru thought back. "It's me! Amed! I gotta make this short; just meet me behind the school after school. Ok?" he asked. "Fine, ill beat you to a pulp there." Hikaru thought back. She finishes the day and heads out to meet Amed. "Hey, Hikaru! Were you going home yet?" Misaki asked as she ran up beside Hikaru. Hikaru, trying to hide her look of being surprised said, "No, not yet I gotta meet Amed out back." "Can I come?" Misaki asked. "Sure…I guess." Hikaru replied. They both exited the school and walked around to the back, where Amed told Hikaru to meet him. "Thanks for coming" A voice was heard. Hikaru and Misaki turn to see Amed. "Ok, now what is this all about?" Hikaru asked with aggression. "What I am about to tell you can not be spoken to anyone. Do you understand?" Amed asked. "Yeah, yeah sure, just get on with it" said Hikaru getting impatient.

"I am actually a warrior from another dimension called Warsing. Our king has been assassinated, and our princess kidnapped. Our Queen has gone into hiding. It was all the work of Mirro, he was a peasant until he found a black magic stone and was turned in to the evil sorcerer he is now." Amed explained. Hikaru asked, "Wait, why are you telling me this?" Amed ignored her and continued, "I am one of the Familiar Knights in my kingdom, our Queen used to tell us stories of the Grand Magic Knight and how he will soon return and guide us to victory in battle against Mirro. None of us have even seen this person but our Queen said that he will come when the time was right. She also explained that he has 8 powers, including the ability to fly, turn invisible and he is said to have incredible strength. "Wait, I got those powers from the Spirit that was I the Orb of Demise." Hikaru thought to herself. Amed continued, "When the Grand Magic Knight was alive it is said that he sealed the stone in a box. But he used his very life force to do so, so after he sealed it he literally died right then and there. Another legend is that he was reincarnated in another dimension. My Queen told me to find his reincarnated being so he could re-seal the stone. I have been keeping my eye on you and it seems you have all the traits of the GMK." Both of the girls look at each other with astonishment. "Wow… but Hikaru cant "Fly" like you said, OR can turn invisible. She can levitate though. But that was only after she was hit in the back by that light yesterday" Misaki said. "How did you get here? That has been on my mind for a few minutes." Hikaru asked. Amed said, "My Queen opened a dimensional rift for me. But I don't have time for such trivial matters. I need you to come with me back to Warsing and put an end to Mirro." Hikaru said, "Can you give me and Misaki a few minutes we will be right back." Hikaru and Misaki went around the corner. "Hikaru is what he saying true?" Misaki asked in a whisper. "I don't see why he would lie to us; I mean he just met us. PLUS, it does seem like a very elaborate story to me." Hikaru answered. They went back to Amed. Hikaru began, "I don't see why I should help you, he wont come here will he?" "Yes he will. After he destroys Warsing, he will come here, and kill every living thing here." Amed answered with a serious tone. "Well in that case I guess I gotta go with you! Cant be letting some lunatic destroy earth!" Hikaru said with pride. "Good, I need to open the portal." Amed said. "Can I come?" Misaki asked. Amed looked at her hard, "Sorry, you don't have an Aura. You can't come." Hikaru grabbed Amed by the collar, "If Misaki doesn't come than I don't go!" Amed waved his hands in an "I surrender" fashion, "Fine! She can come but you will have to protect her." "YAY!" Misaki shouted. "How am I going to open a portal?" Hikaru asked Amed. "You aren't" Amed said. He takes out a remote with a big red button and a big green button. He pushes the big red one. "NEXT STOP WARSING!" Hikaru shouted.

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Welcome to Warsing

(STORY FORMAT)

Warsing

by Max Stein

Stage 3- Welcome to Warsing

**Last Time**

**Amed GonCharger, a Familiar Knight from the dimensional world called Warsing. His mission- find the reincarnation of the Grand Magic Knight and get him or her to accompany him back to warsing and defeat an evil dark wizard named Mirro. His search ends when he finds a young girl named Hikaru Minuzaki. Upon explaining his story Hikaru agreed to help and Misaki, her friend came with them disregarding the fact that she cant use magic. Our story resumes where they left off...**

**Last Time**

**The portal opens to Warsing in Hikaru's dimension and the three step into it. They are surrounded by a bluish light and carried to the world of Warsing. The portal is then closed in Hikaru's dimension. The portal opens in Warsing and drops them in a forest. They land softly and take a look around. Hikaru and Misaki are amazed by the landscape and how peaceful the land seems.**

"**Whew, what a trip." said Hikaru "So, this is Warsing huh? Looks pretty peaceful..." **

**Amed nods,"It is peaceful but Mirro isn't going to start to take over until he is sure he is going to win. He isn't stupid." **

**Misaki scratches her head, "Well, where are we? Which way do we go now?"she asked.**

**Amed strokes his chin, "I think I recognize this area. We should be near my secret weapons stash. It would be a good idea to stock up on some armor and weapons while we are here." Hikaru and Misaki nod in agreement, Amed then leads them to a mountain and stops.**

"**Well? What are we doing here? Aren't we supposed to be getting weapons?" Hikaru asked. Amed put his hand on the mountain. Slowly the wall started to vanish in to thin air like some sort of mirage. A large cave is revealed. **

"**Wow! That's really neat!" Misaki shouted in excitement. **

**Amed quickly silenced her, "SHHHH! You don't want to attract monsters here do you?" They walk inside, and into the darkness. **

**Amed turns a switch and a lantern lights up, he then turns around and says, "So, which one do y'all want?"there were many caverns inside this main tunnel and off to the side were some weapons. "I got a Claymore, 2 Katanas, a Tulwar, a Bow and Arrow, and some others."he said. Hikaru and Misaki look around for a suitable weapon. **

"**I think I will use both of the Katanas."says Hikaru**

**Amed asks, "Why cant you just use 1?" **

**Hikaru walks over and picks them up, " I used to practice swordplay with my older brother. He liked the Bo-Staff and I liked using 2 wooden swords, So I will go with the 2 swords." said Hikaru. **

**Misaki walks over to the Bow and Arrows, "I am on the archery team at school so I can use a bow and arrow well enough."**

**Amed then says, "Are you sure you don't want a weapon for close combat? What if your opponent gets too close and you cant react fast enough?" **

**Misaki smiles at Amed, "Don't worry Amed it will be ok. I got you and Hikaru to watch my back!" **

**Amed rubs his nose, "Yeah I guess you are right, but my weapon of choice is the Tulwar. Being a Familiar Knight means I am "Familiar" with many types of weapons. My favorite is this one. Oh yeah... I don't think I can recall how many times this baby saved my bacon." Hikaru and Misaki giggle. **

"**I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, and an even more fantastic journey" says Misaki.**

_**Meanwhile, at Mirro's hideout...**_

"**Sir, we have word from our spies that the familiar knight has returned from the other dimension. What is your order?" says a minion of Mirro.**

**Without turning around Mirro says, "Leave them be for now. We have more urgent matters to attend to." In front of him lies a wall with a gigantic fossil of a dragon in it. "We must prepare for the future..." says Mirro grinning an evil grin.**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAH HA HA HA HA! **_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAH HA HA HA HA!**_

**They exit the cave and the mountain seals it self up again. Amed stops abruptly, "Quick question. Do you two want to practice with your weapons a little, you know, before you have to fight? Or do you think you are ready?" **

**Hikaru looks surprised, "You know, now that you bring it up, I haven't used a sword in a while, but I already feel like I used em' just yesterday." She turns to Misaki, "How about you Misaki? Do you feel the same way?" **

**Misaki nods, "Yeah, I do. I am not the best on the team so I just picked the best weapon that I felt would be the most effective." Misaki began, "But now I feel like I actually can use it well. Very strange..."**

**Amed walks over and takes out his sword, " In warsing there is a special pulse in the gravity that affects weapons. I am a Familiar Knight, we are no longer bound by this rule when we are knighted because it allows us to become strong and protect our King and Queen. The pulse allows a person to use his or her weapon of choice not so much better, so it is like a handicap. Until you two can use them better it will remain there. You will know when it goes away because you will see a yellow aura around you start to fade, it will disappear and you will have much more room to improve." He steps back, "I have a feeling that it wont take you two long before you are good enough. You are special."**

**They resume walking until Amed skips ahead of them and turns around, still walking, " I almost forgot that you need to know about the 5 kingdoms."**

"**What? There is more than one?" Misaki asked.**

**Amed began but a little more serious, "Ya see, Warsing is divided into 5 kingdoms that have equal territory and a neutral zone in the middle called the Dark Zone. It is where monsters are created by an evil miasma. This miasma has no effect on humans but no one has the courage to go there because of the vast amounts of monsters. Every now and then some monsters step into our territory and it is the job of the militants of that nation to take up arms against them." **

**Misaki looks at Amed seriously, "You're guessing that's where Mirro is right?" **

**Amed nods, "Most likely, he'd pick a place that no one would even attempt to go, therefore he wouldn't have anyone except the GMK, but we all thought he was dead, never to return. Nor did we think we would end up having to search for a reincarnation that we thought didn't even exist."**

**Hikaru scratches her head, "Man how can there be that many things wrong? This place looks as peaceful as my grandma's vegetable garden. I mean we haven't run into a monster yet so..." **

**Misaki asks, "What are the kingdoms called?"**

**Amed takes a deep breath, "The 5 kingdoms are Calbum (cal-bum), Toris (tor-is), Xelina (z-el-e-na), Markese (mar-k-ese), and Grandardo (grand-dar-do). I hail from Toris, which we are near, our king is Hanayoseph (han-a-yo-sef) II and queen Tolma. Xelina is ruled by Duke Nyankratz (ni-an-krat-z), Calbum is ruled by his Highness, Lord Shoju, who is a master of many ninjitsu techniques Markese is governed by a 5 leader council, Ray, Zey, May, Bay, and Kay. Who are all members of the same family. Grandardo is ruled by King Desfonz XI (des-fon-z) and Queen Meirana (may-ra-na). All have very good relations with the other lands except for Xelina and Calbum. The ancient race called the Opergers waged war against the ancient Xelinian people, but something unexplained happened. Only those 2 nations have what little they have passed down from that generation, but it seems to be enough for them to still hold a grudge."**

**(Amed is very tired from saying all of that) (--);; **

**Hikaru crosses her arms and asks, "Boy... this is a lot to take in at once, but do you know which way are we headed? Do we even know how to get the rest of the powers for me?"**

"**There is a saying here in warsing, it is said 'the guards hold the keys to the dormant powers that lie' I think it is talking about the 5 corner guards that reside at various parts of warsing. I know one of them is near here and that means we are on the eastern side of Warsing. The Corner Guards reside in what we have come to call Corner Shrines. These can be on land, at sea, in the air, even on the top of a mountain." **

"**So...one of them is in each kingdom?" said Hikaru. **

**Amed then says, "not exactly, Xelina isn't home to a corner shrine. Calbum has 2, it is in the south and one is in the south east, on the top of Chambers Mountain."**

**As they are talking Misaki hears a rustling in the trees behind them, she motions for the others to settle down and listen, "I hear something coming from over here." said Misaki in a whisper. Suddenly a shadow leaps from behind the trees and into the air. All three look up to see a monster descending. **

**All three jump out of the way quickly. The monster roars at them and charges for Hikaru, she draws her swords and braces her self for impact. The monster swipes its claw at Hikaru who dodges to the side and takes a good stab at its chest."Hikaru!" screams the frightened Misaki. Amed draws his sword and runs full speed at the beast, he then jumps high in the air and is about to slash the monster, but the monster swats him away with a backwards swing of his arm. **

**Amed falls to the ground and somewhat stunned, "Cough...Cough, damn im getting sloppy at this." Hikaru is running towards Amed when the monster snatches her up. **

"**Ah! Hikaru!" shouts Misaki. Misaki readies her bow and knocks and arrow. "Please hit..." she wishes, she lets the arrow fly and goes right through the monsters mouth and out the back. The monster lets go of Hikaru and falls over, but as it does it disintegrates into nothing. Misaki runs over to Hikaru, "Hikaru! Hikaru are you all right?" **

"**Yeah im fine but what about Amed?" Hikaru brushes herself off They both run over to Amed who is sprawled out on the ground. "Amed! Amed! Are you alright?" Hikaru asks. **

"**Yeah, ill be fine, its just a scratch." he winces and grabs his stomach. **

"**You are most certainly NOT ok! You have go get to a doctor." says Misaki.Amed reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little vile of green fluid, "This will help me regain my strength really fast." Amed drinks it, both Hikaru and Misaki back off and Amed gets to his feet, "See? Nothin to it. I picked that up while we were getting our weapons." Both Hikaru and Misaki smile and they continue walking east.**

**Another monster jumps out in front of them but this time it doesnt charge at them. It just splits in two and disintegrates. A looming black figure holding a very large sword appears, then steps into the light. **

"**Still as hopeless as ever I see, I still cant believe you are a familiar knight." said the figure. **

**Amed squints to try to see, "Rage? Is that you?" **

**A large male in a suit of armor carrying a big sword is revealed, "Long time no see Amed. And hello? Who are you two?" **

**Hikaru steps up, " My name is Hikaru Minuzaki, but you can call me Hikaru."**

**Misaki steps up very slowly, "M-My name is Misaki Rotoshinda, nice to meet you."**

**Rage squats down to their level, " my name is Rage Carten, but you can call me Crusade." **

**Amed taps him on the shoulder, "Soo, Rage what brings you here?" he asks.**

**Crusade stands up, "you know, just taking my usual walk." **

**Amed chuckles, "yeah, I remember you do that. Hikaru, Misaki, Rage and I are both familiar knights. He and I like to go on walks when its not too busy around town. Most of the time it is to visit his wife. What was her name again?" **

**Crusade answers, "Aikona, but sadly she disappeared a few weeks ago. We havent seen her since." **

"**Did you love her?" asks Hikaru. **

**Crusade says very sentimental,"Yes I did, very much, but being a knight I was always on duty to protect the king and queen. So I only got to see her at night and most times it was very late when I saw her. So I sometimes snuck out when it wasnt a very eventful day and went home to see her, just to spend time with her was worth it."**

**Amed says very astute, " You know im sure if you asked the Guard Marshall if you could get off earlier some days, he would let you." **

**Crusade turns to Amed, "It doesn't matter anymore, she is gone, we have looked everywhere. But on a lighter note where are you headed? I doubt these young ladies are your girl friends." **

**Hikaru says, " we are headed to the East Corner Shrine to beat the corner guard! I am the reincarnation of this guy called the Grand Magic Knight." **

**Crusade jumps, "Amed is she serious?" **

**Amed nods, "yes, as hard to believe as it is she has 3 of the abilities of the Grand Magic Knight. Flight, Strength, and Invisibility." **

**Crusade crosses his arms, "so...its finally begun." **

**Misaki jumps up, "Hey do you think you could help us out? You seem really strong with that big sword on your back!" **

**Amed nods in agreement, "yeah, that would give you and me a chance to catch up on some things." "I guess I could come with you until you are strong enough to hold your own." says Crusade holding his hands in the 'I don't know position'**

**Hikaru holds her fist over her head and says, "LETS GO! EAST CORNER GUARD HERE WE COME!"**

**_END OF CHAPTER 3!_** (STORY FORMAT)


	4. First Corner Guard

(STORY FORMAT)

Warsing

By Max Stein

Stage 4 - The First Corner Guard

**Last time**

**Hikaru and Company enter into the dimensional world of Warsing. Upon entering they follow Amed, a Familiar Knight, to get weapons and armor. Hikaru and Misaki are told about the 5 Corner Guards and the 5 kingdoms, and the Dark Zone that rests in the middle of Warsing. They encounter their first monster and successfully defeat it. As they were continuing another monster appeared only to be slain by a friend of Amed's, named Crusade. He then agreed to accompany them to the first corner shrine, and help Hikaru on her journey.**

**Last Time**

**(Trees fall down) **

**CRASH!**

"**I hate tree branches. They always get in the way!" Crusade says annoyed. **

**Hikaru looks over her shoulder, " Aw, come on they aren't that bad... its not like they are attacking you or anything." she giggles**

**Crusade holds shakes his hand at the trees, "speak for your self you aren't the one getting hit by them!" Amed, Misaki, and Hikaru laugh.**

"**You were the biggest of us in the guard. Some times I wish I was a little bigger so that I could see things differently." says Amed**

"**Honestly? You wish you were bigger?" Crusade asks surprised.**

**Amed nods, "I am sure any short person wishes they were a little bigger at least once in their life. Don't you agree Hikaru?"**

"**Yeah, do but not that much, I like being the way I am cause otherwise I would have to do things a whole lot differently. Its not how you perceive things from an angle, its how you perceive things in your heart. And I think I am the right size to be me." says Hikaru.**

**They continue walking a little bit until they come to a field. It is a field like the ones you see in the country with lots of tall grass, and a beautiful horizon. Hikaru runs to the top of a hill and stops.**

"**Man... I don't get to see this every day. Its beautiful." she says.**

**Misaki runs up beside her, "yeah, we don't get an atmosphere like this in the city. I could stay here forever."**

**Crusade says to Amed, "I am surprised that there is such a place like this untouched by Mirro's control. I too feel like this is a safe haven." **

**Amed gets to the top and squints, "hey, I think that's it! That's the Corner Shrine of Magic!" he points to a large ruin in the distance.**

"**Whew, that looks like it needs some heavy-duty renovation." says Misaki says sarcastically. **

"**Well, what are we doing waiting around here? Lets go." Crusade says ruining Misaki's enjoyment. **

**They all run towards the ruin when suddenly a monster that looks like a giant wolf jumps out of the grass.**

"**Look out! Get your weapons ready!" orders Amed.**

**They scatter and draw their weapons. Then all goes silent.**

**They all are moving very slowly through the grass staying alert for anything that may attack. **

**Misaki sneezes, "AAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!" **

**Everyone's concentration is shattered by the sound and the dog leaps at Hikaru, slashing her near her stomach, "YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screams in pain. The others rush to her aid. The dog jumps at Crusade who uses his sword to tear the dog in half. **

**Misaki runs to Hikaru, " Hikaru, are you ok?" when she gets there she sees Hikaru on the ground her stomach covered in blood. "Oh my god! Hikaru! You are hurt badly!" she turns to amed, "Do you have anymore of that stuff you used before?"**

**Amed shakes his head, " I don't have anymore. Sorry." **

**Misaki tears off her sleeve of her uniform and presses it on Hikaru's wound who then moans in pain, "that wont do much... I cant get the bleeding to stop. You are gonna be ok Hikaru." **

**Hikaru opens her eyes a little, " Misaki..." she closes her eyes again. **

**Misaki shakes Hikaru to see if she can get any reaction from her. Nothing happens. She trys again, "Hikaru, you cant be hurt that bad. I need you. You are my best friend." Misaki says now sobbing, "I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Misaki's hands start to glow green. **

**She then hears something inside her head, "heal...heal...heal...HEAL!" she places her hands on Hikaru who then also glows green. The bleeding stops and her wound closes up. The blood then disappears. **

**Amed looks amazed, "Amazing! She has an aura! How is that possible?"**

"**She wanted so badly to help her friend that the magic found her. She is someone everyone wants to have by their side." Crusade says. **

**Hikaru opens her eyes slowly, " Misaki. What happened." **

**Misaki smiles and cries, "Oh, Hikaru. I thought you were gonna die." **

"**Thank you Misaki, really. Thank you." Hikaru said. **

**Amed and Crusade walk over to them. Misaki helps Hikaru to her feet. **

"**You gave us quite the scare there, Hikaru. Are you alright?" asks Amed **

**Hikaru nods, "yeah, I feel much better. But what did you do Misaki? I cant describe how that felt." **

**Misaki steps back, "well, when you looked like you were going to die, I couldn't let that happen. I guess that is magic, somehow it found me. I am very grateful that it did." **

**Crusade pats his hand on her shoulder, "You two mean a lot to each other don't you?" Both Misaki and Hikaru nod. "That is a bond that must never get severed. It is what will keep you both strong in tough times. Everyone has a low point in their life, all that matters then is how you decide to get through it." **

"**Ok! I'm feeling better, now we need to go to the corner guard!" says Hikaru enthusiastically. **

"**Yeah!" the other three reply. So they continue to the entrance of the ruins, there is a sign there with something written on it.**

"**The sign says, 'If you want to get to the end do not fret, just trudge through the passage you are more likely to forget.'" Amed reads**

**Hikaru scratches her head, "more likely to forget? What the heck does that mean?" she shrugs "oh well its probably a practical joke, lets just go in." the others follow her inside the ruins, and they come to a big room with 4 corridors, the end can not be seen. **

"**Ok... this is kind of strange. What are we going to do? How will we know which of them is right?" Misaki asks a little panicked. Hikaru walks around and pokes her head into each one**

**she comes to a stop, "AAAAAh, I don't know. This is hopeless, maybe this isnt the corner shrine." **

**Crusade says, "No this is definitely the corner shrine. But I think that sign outside had something to help us out. Like a hint."**

"**Im not waiting around for you to find out! I am all psyched about meetin this corner guard. Ill just pick one and if I get lost Ill holler" she gives em the thumbs up "don't worry I can have a loud voice when I wanna."**

**Misaki nods, "yeah, I remember"**

"**Remember what?" asks Amed curiously**

"**Oh its nothing. You will know when you need to." Misaki answers him. Hikaru runs around in a circle and then runs down one of the corridors, the others take note. Hikaru is running down the corridor when she sees a feint but noticeable light. She runs a little faster, the light gets brighter. She then sees the corridor turn to the left. She turns left to see a very large room.**

"**Ooook, this looks safe, I think I'll call them now" she says to herself; but when she turns around she sees the corridor she just exited was now gone. She was in a sealed room alone. "That isn't good..." she says starting to sweat. **

**Back with the others...**

"**She has been gone a lot longer than I thought she would." Misaki started to wonder. She had been staring down the corridor that Hikaru had run down since she went in. **

"**You are right, maybe someone should go in after her?" Amed asked.**

"**No, she is the Grand Magic Knight, this is what she needs to do in order to regain her abilities, if she cant rely on her own skills than she wont reach her full potential." says Crusade defensively.**

**Returning to Hikaru...**

**Hikaru takes a look around. The room is really big but there is only one straight walk way about 20 yards wide, other than that it is what looks to be a bottomless chasm. Hikaru decides to walk down it. After a minute of walking she sees something very large and the walk way gets as wide as the room which is about 50 yards wide. As she walks closer she sees that it is a suit of armor at least 2 times taller than her. It is holding an enormous axe in its hands. Without a second thought Hikaru walks around it only to see that there isn't a walkway around the other side. She turns around and sees the armor facing her.**

"**Ok...that was facing the other way a second ago wasn't it?" she says to some invisible person.**

**The suit of armor then takes a one step forward causing the floor to shake, but it also causes many steel bars to rise up from the edge of the path and seals off the other side. No escape. The suit of armor then takes another step forward, then stops. **

"**Ye, who has disturbed my slumber! Feel the wrath of Ramus! The Corner Guard of Magic! I await the Grand Magic Knight who will best me in battle. Art thou he?" a booming voice came from out of now where**

"**Who ever you are! Yes I am the reincarnation of the Grand Magic Knight! I will beat you!" Hikaru shouted back.**

**The armor then took another step forward, "Then best me in battle!" it raised the axe in its hands over head and swung it at Hikaru. She dodges to the side.**

**She takes out her swords and readied herself. The armor was moving very slowly, "Ha! You think you can beat me when you are that slow!" she ran at it and took a swing at it. She hit the armor and the vibration caused her to drop her sword!**

"**You can not beat me with just raw strength! Using weapons is futile!" the voice exploded again.**

**The armor took another swing at Hikaru but this time it only hit with the pole part, not the blade. So it felt like getting hit in the ribs with a baseball bat swung by Sammy Sosa! Hikaru when flying and hit the bars that encased the two of them. She struggles to get up and does. The armor had stopped moving.**

"**What? Why did it stop?" Hikaru thinks to herself.**

**The armor then bent over forward and stopped again. Hikaru watched it very carefully. All of the sudden the armor rushed up to Hikaru at amazing speed, unable to think she reacted by impulse and jumped out of the way to the right. The armor came sliding to a stop."**

"**You are not strong enough. There is no hope for you! Surrender or face death!" said the voice "It will be swift and painless."**

"**Go shove it up your ass!" Hikaru said with a bite. She then runs up to the armor and runs one of the swords through the collarbone part of the armor, which was not covered. The armor drops it's axe and falls to it's knee. **

"**Thou hast shown thy power, take the power of magic!" the voice said. The armor fell over on its face, not even budging. A Green light appeared as if being sucked out of the armor's body. It was being pulled toward's Hikaru and it gave way. It flew right at Hikaru and hit her square in the chest. She looked down to see the key her grandmother gave her glowing the same color. It then faded. **

"**Thou hast been bestowed the power of Magic. Before thou can use thine magic well thou must train thy body and thy spirit. Now return to thy companions they eagerly await thee..." the voice faded off. The wall at the end of the room that had closed before reappeared. As she headed back to the others, she looked back at the armor sprawled out on the floor.**

**She thought, "it doesn't deserve being left like that...". Hikaru walked back over to it and stood it back up. Remarkably the armor stood without much difficulty, she placed the axe back in the armor's hands like when she found it and started down the corridor. **

"**I hope Hikaru is ok... she has been gone a while..." Misaki said worried. **

"**I think I hear something coming..." Amed said motioning for both of them to quiet down. There was a feint tapping emanating from the path Hikaru took. They wait a until they see a small figure. As the figure approached it was slowly revealed by the light of the torch in the small rotunda. **

"**It looks like she was victorious..." Crusade said uncrossing his arms. Misaki got up and waited to see if it really was Hikaru. **

"**Sorry I couldn't call you guys back..."the figure said. **

"**Hikaru! It really is you!" Misaki ran at her. **

"**Of course it is silly! Who were you expecting? A doppleganger?" Hikaru said sarcastically.**

"**How did you know there were dopplegangers in Warsing?" Amed asked suspiciously. **

"**Huh? I was using it as a joke. I didn't really know there was such a thing. Most times you only see such things in TV shows or Movies. But even then its pretty rare." Hikaru explained.**

"**So what ability did you get?" Misaki asked excitedly**

"**The voice said it was the power of magic. But it didnt tell me how to use it." Hikaru answered.**

"**If it is like the regular magic most wizards use than you will know when the time comes. It wont take long." Amed explained " Since you just got it you wont be that strong with it. So try not to get your hopes up thinking you can use some almighty magic attack on your first try. It don't work that way." **

"**You look like you are going to need a place to rest up. Why not go to a nearby village? Its maybe 30 minutes from here. Just head that way (points to the left)" Crusade tells them. They nod in agreement and exit the ruins.**

_**END OF CHAPTER 4!**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
